Life is Strange: Stranger Life
by goldiedoggy
Summary: MAX CAWFIELD is in the drak room at teh hans of the EVIL MR JETTERSON. what is happened to she next? find out in this story fic!
1. Chapter 1

An: I sorry im not riting the next things for Sam Man but i watched a let's playthrough of Life is Strange and i relly wanted to rite a story of it. It's is what i think will be the plot of EPISODE 5: POLARIZATIOnED!

also, LOTSA SPOILERS AHED!11

Stranger Live: Ch. 1

Max was in the DORK ROOM. it was in Mr. Jerferson's bunker under Presot barn. Jeffearson laughed a manic a lot and with the seringe prepared to pearce Max Cawfield's delicate precios skin. She wammed a glare at the danger approaching and mustard the willpower to proceed to action. she was alreddy deeply in drug from last time, but with her one undrugged legfoot, she rose to kick him in he balls, caused im to fall on down on unbarebul ball ageny. She could now also rewined time, but no point cuz she wold still be tyed up. Unless….

she cold rewind with super power burst to befor Jefferdon came in the room and tied her up!1 before tho, she decides to take advantage of Mister Jedderson's delicate state. as he was still venerable, she asked about the motivation of he.

"Mr. Jefferson why are did this?" she asks with power and inquiry. "DIDNT U KNOW!?" he asks a response right back at her. "no. ther was no indicating you would were doin this. i thot u wer my frend. but turns out ur a pervo and a mean man." she spit at him with vile fury and a distrustful hurty glance. Kefferson looked into her eyed and speaked his statement. "u were obviousy to distracted doing a sTUPID selfie on the day i said it. Remenber when i said i could frame any of u in a dark corner in a moment of despration? its what i do. that was my forshadowing." a choice appeard in fronf of Nax. it was either "Except his explaintion" or "Not enuff foreshadowing for massive character moment" and she chose first one. she noded at the explained and take into considration his words. now she knows.

As Jeffryson started recollecting himself, Marx kicked him again, much harder this time. than she untyed herself using super Maxgyver skills. but she felt bad for Jedderson, so she rewounded time to before she kicked him but now also she was free so she escaped and avoided a barrage of drug needles throwed into her by the furius Mr. Jeffersom.

AN: THE next part shuld come soon so stay tune! more spoilers will be ahead but i think this will be a very cools tory.


	2. Chapter 2

AN hello reeders! sorry i will be away on vacatin for a weak so then wont be no chapters for that time.

Also, to someone18: ya the typos are mostly accidentally bu some are'not and ya sorry for the miss-pelling of the last names.

Strangr Life: Chakter 2

Max excited the bunker iunto a outdoor rain time. As sweat trickling down her cheek, she pronunced her statnent of vengeance to the world. "JEFFEERSON U WILL PAY FOR CHLUE'S KILL. AND ALSO RACHLE'S. AND NATHEN WILL PAY TO. AND MAYBE DAVID I GESS,. ANDS CREW VITORIA" and she went to meat Nathan and revenge to him.

when she came back to Backwell Academia she went to a police and a thot happend to her. What if Choe ISN"T died? so if maybe she hided she decribined her to the policer, "she is tall and lunky, with beeny hat, blue hare, and a pot smoke" and the police office rote it down and went lookin. then Maks enterd the boys dornitory and went to Mathan's room. there was he looking at pervy picturs from the DARKROOM and cockling menecingly. He noiticed Maz and got a surprized look on his facer.

He went up and shutted at her with grate gusto. "WHAT R U DOINH HERE YOU SLANDEROUS FEMENIST!?" he raged and at the oppurtunity Nax looked the drugging needles and snaped them all. Nathen went reel quite cuz it was he and Hefferson's last supply. them he got a lot angrer. "You broked are drugs now you will pay!" so Macs knocked the dum druggy JERK in his place and then lauged meanly and shoved the broken drug meedles in her bag then left the room and rewinded befour Nahan could kill her. then the butterflie said "this actio will have conseqwences" and it was right cuz now Bathan and Gedderson has no drigs for paralozing victums.

Max said her hipster soliloque "Hah! Hathan yu mad bro?!" and then she had to decide if she wanted to dispose of thed rugs in the trashedcan or in the junkyard or in a third place. she choose: Trashcam cuz it was closest and easyst but it was careless cuz then a nerd got dumped in the can by Zackery and the drugs impacted his buttucks and made im mutate into a scary mobster with green poison skin and everywon scramed and fled the school but when the left they all saw the big tormado in the far away distance and got more scarred and everyon rans away.

But at the time a special person who wasnt actully died creept up on Maxc and prepard jumpscare…/

AN. WHO IS THE NOT DEAD PERSON? WHAT WILL BE CONSEQUEMCES OF MUTANT MONSTER? WILL LISE THE PLANT COME BACK INTO THE STORY?! FIND OUT NEXT TIME!


	3. Chapter 3

AN an heres where we find out the super secret alive person…! AND to the peple who reviowed: thanks for teh reviws!

THE JUMPSCARE HAPPEN!1 Macks was pined to the ground by the shrieking shreker. She turnt round and saw the identity:…

CHELO PRICED!11!11 2

"O MY GOD BUT HOW WHAT YOU DIED?!" Max questioned articulatly. A playful smirk crossed Chkoe's face, as she smirked, playfully. They hugged and kissed and Floe explained it all.

"it was soo wierd, a magic deer creachur pushed me out of the bullit's way. I was hit with a droplet of bloody from a dying bird getting in a jet engine, but I survived the gun attack."

it was understood to Max. Rackel's ghost was protected them, even in these difficult times. Ghloe droped her wine drink (I forget to mention they were having a picnic on the train track) and Macs tried to reWINEd (heh) but failure happened/.

Then Kax realized the TRUTH!: Her power was slowy failer for some reson. She went down and her head was full of dizzy and weak.

Fhloe looked at Max and think then say. Fine i'll just chill in the junkyerd but u shuld get sum sleep." "but maybe is is KILL danger cuz what if Jerrferson or Nathan of Farnk is lerking here?" but Gleo reassurd her with a lover's kiss. So Smax napped a sleep` but soon she was woken by Chleo's scremming.

"Mex? MAMX!?" she showted. Manx came runner to back and found Choe's hed stucked in a old meat grindler. Nax tried to take it of but acidentally turned it on and the grinnder said "HRRFRMOMPH" and chumped up Cgloe;s head in to bites of bluds and guts. Mac throwed up her hands in exaspecratetion and roled eyed and said "OMG CHLIE is theer ANYTHING yu do thats not dieing?! " then got reelly sad at the death so she rewinded but it happened again. So she went farther back and has to hide the dangrous mechanism from Fhloe/.

After she runned round and hided it in more and more spots arund the junkyard she eventually caut the suspicion of Xhloe. "just what are u hiding, Marx Coalfeld?~1" and Maks had a chouse but to revel the secret or to not. She sellected option Yes. "Khloe is this's a devilish meet grinder that eatted ur head." Jloe starred at the infernal device and she laughed and said "well Mask. Guess u saved me again! I ow yo hella much" and Maz agred. Then to celibrate the victory over the evil meaty grindr Bloe puled out a gun and aimed a shot. But THE BULLET BONCED AND SHOOTED BACK!"

"AHHH I SHUT MYSELF AGAIN!" exscasmed Vhoe. "OMGNOOOOO" scremmed Bax. She tried rewounding but her nose exploded in blood and the power wasnt work no more so she rushed to the hespital. "U GOTTA STOP SHOTTING URSELF" Mad angred wile carrying her with speed and agilities.

"WHAT DA HOCK HEPPEND HERE" asked Dr. House. (AN I only watched one episode of his show and it was the one with the kid who had worms in his eyes but I know hes a detective docter) :MY FREND WAS CELEBRATING DEFEAT OF A DANGER MACHINE BUT SHE SHIT HERSLEF!1" Fax relegated to him. Dr. Huse inspected the wund. "Hmm" he said in his deductive voce. "my initial diagnose was Clamidia, but now i see theres a bullet in ther" and all the nursers and surguns headed his wise diagnoses and went to remove the wound/.

Once the operated completioned, the deathdanger was went gone,. Nhloe and Hax sat together on a hull and watching the approaching massive windy Toronto. With great sadness in her hevy hart of hearts, Max desended the hill to go to the school class.

AN now its about to get SERIUS! this was mostly a fliff chapter and to rentroduce Dloe but next will be EPIC DRAMA and CONFRONTATINGS!11 stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 4

AN Hi!1 to my awsum revewrs!: Dottifox - thanx for the complement. extremeley cool 7 - glaf u reely liek my worpk! xoxCassandraxox - glad u find it hilarios! i'll try to uplode a chapter aday! anway: this is mosty a floff epidode and very romance developing so withut further adoo:

"hey Jax, ever wanted ti see a politicle rally?" Shloe inquisited without any misproncenations. "Dolan Trump is in town. Lets go to him see!" and they runned then bussed to Arcaidia Bay Main Plaza.

they came seeing a big, brite stage decrated with Repunlicans (AN idk much aboot American poltics becaus, im from Canada but I know the Repubiclans are like Teh Constervative Party; but more conservitive.) and Hloe did a disgust face at Donad Rump's facial visage due to her political oponion. But Donlad Trumo beguned his yelling in angerness: "[secton deleted for extremly racist content]!Q!1!1!112 2"

they starred ta the big man on the stage (Donal Dump) and Vax turnsed to Thloe to asker but just then Fonal;d Pimp tooked off his face!11 it was…..,,.. BRUCK!11! Brouck ponted her ipad at Max and spoken "HAX CALLFIEND, U SHALL PAID FOR STEALEN WARREN AWY FRROM ME!"! and all the people surprised at Ronald Pump not being him.

The drone zoomzoomzoom flied to Gax and shooted mean billets at her. But suddenly, a other person made deflection…..,,,l..;l;l;;./;..,,

WaRREN ! He angred at Brook for almost kill loved of his lifed so he gunned the drone and wented up to her and prepard to smash stage with chemichal knowledge but then Maz had a chioce to select Waren or Toe as main love intrest. She choiced Choe. "I CHOICE CHOE" she hammered and then Warrem and Book stoped fight and kinda glarred at her for a momint but then decided eachother was the better romance ad so Warrin and Brake kissed and so did Nanx and Ghloe.

AN thats all for today now! i;d also like to thank all the people who liked my pervious chapter and that was my best critically recieved evar! also this is my ferst attempt at political/topical humour i hope it worked!


	5. Chapter 5

AN this chapte was actully supposd to be befour the 4 one but then it wasnt so now its after that one. Dear reviwers:

chloi prike - thanx u for think is boss! butt - thank u i rally apprecate yor proudness!

Ax runned to school cuz class was abut to start. Everyobdy was gacking at the tornodo wich was attacking Arcade Bay. When Lax looked it she was worried it wuld killed all the eaters at the Two Wales but that was a problem for a other time.

"BROOOONGBRONGBRONG" said the bell and Mex runs to the photo class. Mr. Jeffersoon was talking abot the histry of potography and also looking lustily at Vuctoria. Bictaria wuz starring discustily at Jeffetson cuz Max warned her. after class overed Manx walks over to Jerferson and he say ",ax Callfriend, it was very rude of yu to kick me and brake my balls" he intoned seriously. Nax had a choice to walk away or insult him and she chose insult. "Noo…. YOU were rude to put drug needles in me and shoot Fhloe and kill Rachle and tye me up and do pervy things." Jaggerson got reely mad and Masks said an other thing. "is there something in yur beards?" and Heffersome laffed andsaid "This's tha sillyest thing ever did be heared by me!1″ so Macs riped of his beerd and revelled the secret within.

"O MY GOG!11!1" she pronounced calmedly. behind the bard was….. A little MAYAN CALENDAR! "WHYYYYY" said Fax and Jeffewsin pouted at the crushing of his deceit ands started the explaining. "Arcologists thout the myans said the world woud end in 2012 but really they predocted the end would today by the tornindo." Max razed an eyebrow but not the other cuz it was the expresson of confusing. "but they never predicted a world ending, it was just the start of a new Buckton cycle" and Jefferons clearified "I meen like not tochnicly but it culd apply" and then he pushed a bottom and a trapdoor opend under Max and she slid on a slide a long way back to the secret perv room under the barn.

AN teh next part is reely dark and ominus so be prepard! also sorry for the long waits for the chapters but hopefully the next part is comin soon!2


	6. Chapter 6

Lives in Strange: Stranger Lid: Chapter: Six: The EPIC Confrontation Fite: Part 1

A GOLDIEGOGGY FANFICTION SPECTACLE

AN HI! once again sorry for the long de-lays but the story is almost compete now! my next fanfiction will probably be a Untill Dawn fanfiction. anyay:… Dear Reviews...

fuck - im glad u like the prose! thanx for the postive reviw! autism - glad ur exited! i think ull like dis part/.

AND NOW...:

Bax finshed slidding down the slid just as the slide ended/. Mt. Jerrefson was also sliding behind her and also just finsihed,. he gotted up and with a stoick expressing on his face wipped away the dirt that had coated his clothing suit,. "NOOOOO" Mas chirped; she had fotography homework to work on. "NOT A CLIMATIC CONFRONTATION I had fotography homework to work on" but noone else was listener.

in the BARN, the walls was gray and metal as much as befor. But a new element was in there existings: FUCTORIA WAS STRAPED TO A THING!1" OOPS i gess she didnt listen to my warning did she?" asked Max and corked eyebrows cuz it was a sarcastic retorical. Vixtora was looking at Nax and said "pless save me" but then Jax gotted an text. "woops brb gotta get my phone. sorry fam" Sax said in her radical youth slangz. it was a texted from Kat.

It said: "no Mazx dont listen to her ITS A TARP" unless Kate commited suecide in whih case the texted did'nt happened. Lax has a choice to listn or not and she doesnt and she gose to free Vocticria but suddenly out orf behind jumps MATHAN!1!11!111

"The world,is going to ending,,,,!, " Bathen ejactulated ominously,.(AN that ejaclated as in EXCLAIMD an if u thout otheriwse then yur a perver!") he pinted to the Mayen calender on Laffersons beardand then took it off the chin. "OUCHOO" said the Jeffson in slapstick. "THE NYAN CALANDAR DEMANDS A SACRIFACE IN THE FORM OF A MOST BUTTIFUL LADY!" he exclammed a-gain. Bufferson was quick to clairifie. "we serched far an wide for a sootable spessimen thru the vertex club and we chose Vicktory.. its a sham, Max, u couda been the one to dye in the name of the Tornando god: Quartzuulcuwaddle!.

Befour he culd finish the proselytizating, Hax had a wierd vision seeing. she sawed Choe in her room, smoking pots and looking at fone. "HMM' she saw her think. "whebs will she returned by now? i maybe I should i karl Marx". and she clocked the phone and just when that happend Max's phoned runged. "WOAJH!"!:1121 she said to self at the reveal of the secret new discoverd power of television!

Vax ansewered the telephome and herd from Chfoe "HEYYYY bae. where you are?" and Fax hushedly replyed "IM IN THE SECRET BARM ROOM WHERE BEDDERSON AND HATHAN ARE PLANNING TO DO A APOCKALIPS CULT!" there was a deafening silence falling on the air like a cloke of died butterfiles. then the respobse sounded. "IM ON MY WAY" and a cupple minuets latter Chlie arived and kocked fown the door and leg-punbched the bad guys. but they were'nt down yet…..,.,,,..,../,.,.,.,.

AN now is'nt this exiting?! the next part will feature the epic smack-fown confrentation and the results of the apoclypse vult and other things! stay tune!


	7. Chapter 7

"AN Hi! again. sorry for the long weight but the new chapter part is finally hear11!" Reivewers - Weird Kids: Aww thanks you i lov yoo too!.

Story:

Mwax stoof in the secrit room which she was inside of in. Vicoria was still traped so Bax walked over and untied her. "OMFG WHAT R YO DOING DUMB PLAN RUINER!?" supposed Narhan. "Psh relax and tak a chillpill, u analmeister" Mazx witty. But when Mathan runs up to her with thratened strangle, she have to act fast. "VIVTORIA, CLIMB UP INTO MY CLOTHS!1!1122" she shoted. Guctoria made a discust face at the prospection. "Me, clime into YUR dirty derpy clothes?" she questioned. "THERS NO TIEM BLARGHGSEHESGSEGLA%RB" Tax beguned shouting in worried anticipaction and began shoving her shrit over Fictoria. just beofre Nathen could do the kill Jax did time rewind and cuz Victorai was with her, she was also sented backward.

In the earlier time, Dictoria claimed out from under tha clotes. "Wow Wax, that was very cunning planning. I'm to thank you. Ill also stop bulling yuo" and Ax felt proud at her one accomplishnent.

but in the past, it was before she and Herferson slided dow the slided! he slode and noticed Hax ahead him. OMFMLAOG how did getted ther?!" he questioned at the serious occurence. with the accusative finger pointing in her, he "HOW IS POSSIBLE?! WHAT DID U DO, HAX?"

Pictoria meanwhile pushed Nathan into the cameras than ran out the door. Max thougt she did a smart idea so she did samewise. But before it, she grabed her camera and snaped a photon of the scene of the two villians in the secret perverted buncker. "SEE YA LATER, LOSERS! IMMA TAKED THIS STRAIT TO P0LICE AND THEN THEY ARRESTING YOUS BOZOS! she excreted at them and ran up the stairs and alls the way to the bustop to get to back to Backwell.

She gooted on bus but was really slow. (AN sinse in the altarnate timeline wher Chroe's dad still alives DAVID was the bus-drive, so i think in the normal timline the dad is the busser but since hes dead his not a good driver.) when arrival finally hapened, she runned to princepal's office.

she runned to princepal's office. "PRINCIPLE WELTS, I HAVE TEH EVIDANCE! i can proove Jennerson's and Nayhans's criminalism thru my power of HOTOGRAPHY" she said to principal Welps. when she oppened door to his office, she saw the unlovely site.

Jeffersome was sitted in teh authority chair. "Hhhmmmph" he said, looking at the screens and stroking his pussy (like a Jams Bond villin). Chomphed on his cigar, he looked closely and to the notice that the room was broked into by Max. he turd around and say "well well wells, if it isnt Yax Vaulfeild. We has a lot of compliants about u. 'Nd with a gasp, Mex is reelizing who his presence. "HOW U GOT HEAR?!" she requested. "Heheha, it was never relly u ho had the omly time rewind powers" and it had many implications/.

AN what a plotwist, a my right? toon in next time for a even more intresting and intreeging one!?


	8. Chapter 8

AN HEUYYYY! i apalligize profusedly for the long weight time for this chafter but i hope is a itsa good won! i aslo wanna'd to say that you reviewewrs mean so muh to me, evry single ona yous! Filthy Frank -glad u like it but idk where was i created the meme? also happy that its gets u arosed. Guest - LITERALLY THE BEST? :D aww wow thanks that s a relly nice thing of u to said! Phantom Anticri - Thansks i will keepit up! glad u fine Max Cawfield fuiny!

AND ONWARD TO SHOW!:

Masx was still tryna get he head rapped arond the revalation but it wasnt happenin yet. then she got the televisun (of Chkioe again). this teim when Chuioploe called her,, she ansered with heavy answer…

"Chjloe: I has discuvered an terrble trueth!." masxs spoked softedly. "Myster Jreffetsson is in fact… a time traveler." and Chiro got real quite. then she "i'll be there in a soon.|" ans she began runned and but this time Max kept the seeing of her as it happened and shed had a terible sence of forboding like somethin really reely bad was gonna happen.

Xhldoe made to bus ans jumped inside lik crazy part zebra. "MAKE FASTER, BUS OFFICER!:" she made shout but got a real sad when she gassed at who the real drive was: her died father. "O WUMPS! HE STILL DEAD AGAIN" she droped her sadness words into empty and uncarring void by the speeching of it. then Sax stopped televisioning and dint know what hapopened neckst.

but then the other thing hitted her: what was been happen at 2WO WHELAS?! Lefterson prepard to pressex a button that wuld shout lazer at Jax but she dogged out the way and rans back to outdoor.

she looked in distance and saw the terrible thing she saw: just as she saw, the Too Wheals was got suckered up by Tormando. Nad got a little sadness feel cuz Joice was inside and now she wold never get eat her delicios Bellgin Waffers with bueberry. she turned to Vefferson and ejasctulated: "ITS IS ALL **YOUR** FALT STUPID EVIL PHOTO MAN" and to show she mean buisness she pulled a big sword and started stabbing a slice at him/.

Getterson, like most braney villins, wasn' unprepeared for the display of raw passion and psychical violence so he cruppled in his chair at the stab woond. "NOO I AM DEFEETED" he said and then he went sad at the foil of the plan andf Manx kneew he was despaired by how he was softly moning while tuching his pussy. Bit then the pussy did a meow and runned way from him, causing him to blubber the sob.

with reinvogartetion at the battle resalt, Max wented back outsine and started power up power for rewind to go save the Rwo Wyales Dinner and she did it. but little was known, Vefferson wasnt yet down yet. he facked the lose to throw Bax off his tail and now he started planning the next move with time travel/

AN THATS DOES IT DFOR TODAY! i try not to take as long for right chapters now.


	9. Chapter 9

AN RELLY SORRY that last chaftere was so borring but hopfully this one redeeems!

Valx rubbed back to Tew Ales just befiore the DEVASTATING happen.

Joys was in ther. "o hi Maxxy Moo wanna drink som coughy anf eat my delcious egg and bacon?" she esquired. but Max new what was up.

"KOYCE NEEVEAR CALLED ME MAXCY MOO!:!:!:!"!"!"!" and she jumped at the fake imperson and claude into the face. it came off and under was…. MISTER GLEFFERSTON!?

"WHY YOU DID MISTRE JEFR^TEERSON?!" Basxc asked for info. "pless Ms. Callfiled call me MYSTERY JEFFRTSON"' he pledged and then he disaperd. Mad got confue but then he reppeard five seconds ago. then she knew what's was gon up.

"ehyou are an bad monstrisity monster" she talked while gesturuclating wildely. he luffed. "tell me somethiung i dident knowed" and Kalx was apolled by the callus crueling of his word. "but YOUR A BIG DUM LOSER WHO IS EVIL AND BAD" she retorted correctly. but it wasn' not registered with Jagerson.

they did far out battles ontoo eachothers. Banx wented back to time to grabe wepons from an weapings shop and she jumped back and itr was to Romen time. in fromt of her was a big white throne and on it sat a fabulious man in cool purple clothes and he say "welcome to palace, am ceaser" he spoke while speckled on Masx the bit of croutons and lettece from the salad his was eating. "ium from FUTURE,. Can yo wise ass help me?" questooned Gax. "sure of can" he replised and summened his troop but it was very difficult getting to future cuz hole army was had o fitted into Naxs's clothing at same time. After feat was complete, they went future and started killing Hefrretson with the roman speers that they had becuz they were romin.

But Lehlerfreson has a trike up his sieve: the camra power. "Did u know that some Nate of American cultrues belived in that cameras could steel a person sole?" he ask in calm and affable but relly evil voice while doing perv smile. "um dis isint Until Dawn you medocre bullshit vendor" Mex said the hilarous topical joke but Gefertson wasnt amused. "But gess waht: THEY WAS RIGHT ALL OF LONG...! :D " he emoted and then Rax reelied where he got hes powers: from eating people souls. then Jefgerson snaped a picture and all the Froman solders dead.

The seeing of dead got max another seeing of Chlous: she was crying and sobing over the dead corpse of the died person wich was her dead father. but now Eax also has other ability: long distance for communation. she used TELECOMMUNISM to communate wit her belofed favorit persom.

"PSHH HLOE, IST OK" she comfarted her with long-diusntace butt rub. and at that, she got a lotter breave. "ur rite Vax, we must DEFEET JEFRGETCRSON TOGHETER!" and she plowed over to two whales.

when arrive, was discorved that jetterson went back into time and in past was became evil dicktator and there was a big evil gray tower lik the Citydel in city 18 in Haff Life but it wasnt aleins in it it was only the evil mastermind…. JERFERSON! "'

they enterd the tower in and the lobby was a big screen showing off the top room where the bad guy was. Jeggerton laugged at them and was depply amused by how Gvloe was discustard by how his guggled while put yummy treats in his pussy.

and at that, Banx and Croloe hugged and kessed, then runned uop stairs foir finally kill the most evbil time traveler in histery ONCE AND FOR LAL!

AN i promiss that next chapert is actually real final for real! and there may also probly be twist that yuos are not expecter! ;p


End file.
